2005 civil unrest in France
"French riots" and "French civil unrest" redirect here. For the 2007 civil unrest, click here. The 2005 civil unrest in France of October and November was a series of riots and violent clashes, involving mainly the burning of cars and public buildings at night starting on October 27 2005 in Clichy-sous-Bois. Events spread to poor housing projects (the cités HLM) in various parts of France. A state of emergency was declared on November 8 2005. It was extended for three months on 16 November by the Parliament.French emergency state ruled legalEtat d'urgence justifié pour le ministère de l'IntérieurLe Conseil d'Etat refuse de suspendre l'état d'urgence The biggest riots since the May 1968 unrest were triggered by the accidental death of two teenagers, Zyed Benna and Bouna Traoré, in Clichy-sous-Bois, a working-class commune in the eastern suburbs of Paris, who were chased by the police and tried to hide from the police in a power substation where they were electrocuted. Timeline While unrest had been building among the juvenile population in France, action was not taken until the reopening of schools in Autumn, since most of the French population is on vacation during the late summer months. However, riots began on Thursday 27 October 2005, triggered by the deaths of two teenagers in Clichy-sous-Bois, a poor commune in an eastern banlieue (suburb) of Paris. Initially confined to the Paris area, the unrest subsequently spread to other areas of the Île-de-France région, and spread through the outskirts of France's urban areas, also affecting some rural areas. After 3 November it spread to other cities in France, affecting all 15 of the large ''aires urbaines'' in the country. Thousands of vehicles were burned, and at least one person was killed by the rioters. Close to 2900 rioters were arrested. On 8 November, President Jacques Chirac declared a state of emergency effective at midnight. Despite the new regulations, riots continued, though on a reduced scale, the following two nights, and again worsened the third night. On 9 November and the morning of 10 November a school was burned in Belfort, and there was violence in Toulouse, Lille, Strasbourg, Marseille, and Lyon. On 10 November and the morning of 11 November, violence increased overnight in the Paris region, and there were still a number of police wounded across the country.Les violences se stabilisent According to the Interior Minister, violence, arson, and attacks on police worsened on the 11th and morning of the 12th, and there were further attacks on power stations, causing a blackout in the northern part of Amiens. Rioting took place in the city center of Lyon on Saturday, 12 November, as young people attacked cars and threw rocks at riot police who responded with tear gas. Also that night, a nursery school was torched in the southern town of Carpentras.Riot erupts in French city centre On the night of the 14th and the morning of the 15th, 215 vehicles were burned across France and 71 people were arrested. Thirteen vehicles were torched in central Paris, compared to only one the night before. In the suburbs of Paris, firebombs were thrown at the treasury in Bobigny and at an electrical transformer in Clichy-sous-Bois, the neighborhood where the disturbances started. A daycare centre in Cambrai and a tourist agency in Fontenay-sous-Bois were also attacked. Eighteen buses were damaged by arson at a depot in Saint-Etienne. The mosque in Saint-Chamond was hit by three firebombs, which did little damage. Only 163 vehicles went up in flames on the 20th night of unrest, 15 November to 16, leading the French government to claim that the country was returning to an "almost normal situation". During the night's events, a Roman Catholic church was burned and a vehicle was rammed into an unoccupied police station in Romans-sur-Isère. In other incidents, a police officer was injured while making an arrest after youths threw bottles of acid at the town hall in Pont-l'Évêque, and a junior high school in Grenoble was set on fire. Fifty arrests were carried out across the country.Violences urbaines: 163 véhicules incendiés dans la nuit On 16 November, the French parliament approved a three-month extension of the state of emergency (which ended on the 4 January 2006) aimed at curbing riots by urban youths. The Senate on Wednesday passed the extension - a day after a similar vote in the lower house. The laws allow local authorities to impose curfews, conduct house-to-house searches and ban public gatherings. The lower house passed them by a 346-148 majority, and the Senate by 202-125.France extends laws to curb riots A wine festival in Grenoble, Le Beaujolais nouveau, ended in rioting on the night of 18 November, with a crowd throwing rocks and bottles at riot police. Tear gas was deployed by officers. Sixteen youths and 17 police officers were injured. Though those events might have been easily linked with the riots in Paris suburbs, it appears they differ completely in nature and might just well be considered as predictable "wine festival" casualties, caused by misunderstanding and alcohol. Triggering event ]] Citing two police investigations, The New York Times reported that the incident began at 17:20 on Thursday, 27 October 2005 in Clichy-sous-Bois when police were called to a construction site to investigate a possible break-in. Three teenagers, thinking they were being chased by the police, climbed a wall to hide in a power substation. Six youths were detained by 17:50. During questioning at the police station in Livry-Gargan at 18:12, blackouts occurred at the station and in nearby areas. These were caused, police say, by the electrocution of two boys, Zyed Benna and Bouna Traoré; a third boy suffered electric shock injury from the power substation they were hiding in.Behind the Furor, the Last Moments of Two Youths "According to statements by Mr. Altun, who remains hospitalized with injuries, a group of ten or so friends had been playing football on a nearby field and were returning home when they saw the police patrol. They all fled in different directions to avoid the lengthy questioning that youths in the housing projects say they often face from the police. They say they are required to present identity papers and can be held as long as four hours at the police station, and sometimes their parents must come before the police will release them." - NY TimesBehind the Furor, the Last Moments of Two Youths There is controversy over whether the teens were actually being chased. The local prosecutor, François Molins, said that although they believed so, the police were actually after other suspects attempting to avoid an identity check.Paris gripped by serious new riots Molins and Interior Minister Nicolas Sarkozy maintained that the dead teenagers had not been "physically pursued" by the police. This is disputed by some: The Australian reports, "Despite denials by police officials and Sarkozy and de Villepin, friends of the boys said they were being pursued by police after a false accusation of burglary and that they "feared interrogation". This event ignited pre-existing tensions. Protesters told The Associated Press the unrest was an expression of frustration with high unemployment and police harassment and brutality. "People are joining together to say we've had enough," said one protester. "We live in ghettos. Everyone lives in fear."Riots Continue in Paris Suburbs The rioters' suburbs are also home to a large, mostly North African, immigrant population, allegedly adding religious tensions, which some right-wing commentators believed contribute further to such frustrations. However, according to Pascal Mailhos, head of the Renseignements Généraux (French intelligence agency) radical islamism had no influence over the 2005 civil unrest in France.L'antiterrorisme, selon le patron des RG Context Commenting other demonstrations in Paris a few months later, the BBC summarized reasons behind the events included youth unemployment and lack of opportunities in France's poorest communities.Q&A: French labour law row The head of the Direction centrale des renseignements généraux found no Islamic factor in the riots, while the New York Times reported on November 5 2005 that "majority of the youths committing the acts are Muslim, and of African or North African origin" local youths adding that "second-generation Portuguese immigrants and even many children of native French have also taken part."10 Officers Shot as Riots Worsen in French Cities The BBC reported that French society's negative perceptions of Islam and social discrimination of immigrants had alienated some French Muslims and may have been a factor in the causes of the riots; "Islam is seen as the biggest challenge to the country's secular model in the past 100 years".Ghettos shackle French Muslims It reported that there was a "huge well of fury and resentment among the children of North African and African immigrants in the suburbs of French cities".Ghettos shackle French Muslims However, the editorial also questioned whether or not such alarm is justified, citing that France's Muslim ghettos are not hotbeds of separatism and that "the suburbs are full of people desperate to integrate into the wider society."Violence exposes France's weaknesses Racial and social discrimination against persons with dark skin or Arabic and/or African-sounding names has been cited as a major cause of unhappiness in the areas affected. According to the BBC, "Those who live there say that when they go for a job, as soon as they give their name as "Mamadou" and say they live in Clichy-sous-Bois, they are immediately told that the vacancy has been taken." The nonprofit organization SOS Racisme, associated with the French Socialist Party (PS), said that after they sent identical curriculum vitae (CVs) to French companies with European- and African or Muslim-sounding names attached, they found CVs with African or Muslim sounding names were systematically discarded. In addition, they have claimed widespread use of markings indicating ethnicity in employers' databases and that discrimination is more widespread for those with college degrees than for those without.French Muslims face job discriminationClichy's 'les miserables' Assessment of rioting Assessments of the extent of violence and damage that occurred during the riots are under way. Figures may be incomplete or inaccurate. Some French media sources, including France 3, have decided not to report the extent of damage to avoid any risk of inflaming the situation. Summary statistics * Started: 17:20 on Thursday, 27 October 2005 in Clichy-sous-Bois. * Towns affected: 274 (on 7 NovemberFrance PM: Curfews to stem riots) * Property damage: 8,973 vehicles (Not including buildings). * Monetary damage: Estimated at €200 Million. * Arrests: 2,888 * Deaths: 1 (Jean-Jacques Le Chenadec) * Police and firefighters injured: 126 Figures and tables Note: In the table and charts, events reported as occurring during a night and the following morning are listed as occurring on the day of the morning. The timeline article does the opposite. of France ]] Response Allegations of an organized plot and Nicolas Sarkozy's controversial comments Nicolas Sarkozy, interior minister of the time, declared a "zero tolerance" policy towards urban violence after the fourth night of riots and announced that 17 companies of riot police (C.R.S.) and seven mobile police squadrons (escadrons de gendarmerie mobile) would be stationed in contentious Paris neighborhoods. The families of the two youths killed, after refusing to meet with Sarkozy, met with Prime Minister Dominique de Villepin. Azouz Begag, delegate minister for the promotion of equal opportunity, criticized Sarkozy for the latter's use of "imprecise, warlike semantics", while Marie-George Buffet, secretary of the French Communist Party, criticized an "unacceptable strategy of tension" and the not less inexcusable definition of French youth as "scum" (racaille, a term with implicit racial and ethnic resonances) by the Interior Minister, Sarkozy; she also called for the creation of a Parliamentary commission to investigate the circumstances of the death of the two young people which ignited the riots. State of emergency and measures concerning immigration policy President Jacques Chirac announced a national state of emergency on 8 November. The same day, Lilian Thuram, a famous soccer player and member of the Higher Council for Integration, blamed Sarkozy.Soccer heroes blame social injustice He explained that discrimination and unemployment were at the root of the problem. On 9 November 2005, Nicolas Sarkozy issued an order to deport foreigners convicted of involvement, provoking concerns from the left-wing, including, for example, SOS Racisme. He told parliament that 120 foreigners ; "not all of whom are here illegally" — had been called in by police, accused of taking part in the nightly attacks. "I have asked the prefects to deport them from our national territory without delay, including those who have a residency visa," he said. The far-right French politician Jean-Marie Le Pen agreed, stating that naturalized French rioters should have their citizenship revoked. The Syndicat de la Magistrature, a magistrate trade-union, criticized Sarkozy's attempts to make believe that most rioters were foreigners, whereas the huge majority of them were French citizens. A demonstration against the expulsion of all foreign rioters and demanding the end of the state of emergency was called for on November 15 in Paris by left-wing and human rights organizations. On the 20 November 2005, Prime Minister Dominique de Villepin announced tightened controls on immigration: Authorities will increase enforcement of requirements that immigrants seeking 10-year residency permits or French citizenship master the French language and integrate into society. Chirac's government also plans to crack down on fraudulent marriages that some immigrants use to acquire residency rights and launch a stricter screening process for foreign students. Anti-racism groups widely opposed the measures, saying that greater government scrutiny of immigrants could stir up racism and racist acts and that energy and money was best deployed for others uses than chasing an ultra-minority of fraudsters. Police An extra 2,600 police were drafted on 6 November. On 7 November, French premier Dominique de Villepin announced on the TF1 television channel the deployment of 18,000 policemen, supported by a 1,500 strong reserve. Sarkozy also suspended eight police officers for beating up someone they had arrested after TV displayed the images of this act of police brutality.Die Banlieues kommen nicht zur Ruhe Media coverage Jean-Claude Dassier, News director general at the private channel TF1 and one of France's leading TV news executives, admitted to self censoring the coverage of the riots in the country for fear of encouraging support for far-right politicians; while public television station France 3 stopped reporting the numbers of torched cars, apparently in order not to encourage "record making" between delinquent groups.French TV boss admits censoring riot coverageMust-see French TV Foreign news coverage was criticized by president Chirac as showing in some cases excessiveness (démesure)Les principales réponses de Jacques Chirac and Prime Minister de Villepin said in an interview to CNN that the events should not be called riots as the situation was not violent to the extent of the 1992 Los Angeles riots, no death casualties being reported during the unrest itself – although it had begun after the deaths of two youth pursued by the police.De Villepin interview: Full text Backlash against French Hip Hop artists In the aftermath of the rioting, there was a huge backlash against French rappers and hip hop artists, who were quickly blamed for inciting the youth of the banlieues (suburban housing projects or "ghettos") to riot. For many years French rappers had been creating music which told of the poor conditions they lived in and the strife, racism, poverty, and police brutality they faced every day. "For more than a decade, French rappers have been venting the anger of an alienated underclass, but rappers say politicians haven't been listening" http://www.npr.org/templates/story/story.php?storyId=5052650 . After the riots, two hundred French parliament members called for legal action against several French rappers, accusing them of inciting the violence http://www.npr.org/templates/story/story.php?storyId=5052650 . Many politicians, media figures, and other public figures went on rants blaming the rappers for the unrest in the banlieus, often using derogatory and inflammatory language to describe the predominantly poor, immigrant, and minority populations. David Brooks, an American columnist, referred to them as "poor young Muslim men" http://www.slate.com/id/2130120 . Many rappers spoke up and defended themselves from the accusations, saying that their rap was not directly calling for violence, and that instead they were voicing the concerns of the banlieu residents, those very same concerns which led to the riots. References Notes # Article from Le Monde # "Scotsman" on renewal of state of emergency # Indymedia on renewal of state of emergency, #torched cars # "Each night between 40 and 60 cars are torched" according to the Council of State in "Le Canard Enchaine #4442, 14 December 2005. # Renewal of state of emergency (article from Le Monde) Articles * Durand, Jacky Libération (29 October 2005), "Pompier façon légion romaine" (Firefighters à la roman legion) * New Straits Times, p. 28 (8 November 2005), "Fatwa against riot issued" * New Straits Times, p. 28 (8 November 2005), "French violence rages on" * Rousseau, Ingrid Associated Press (31 October 2005), "France to Step Up Security After Riots" * Gecker, Jocelyn Associated Press (2 November 2005), "French government in crisis mode" * Gecker, Jocelyn Associated Press (2 November 2005), "Seventh Day of Violence Erupts Near Paris" by * Keaten, Jamey Associated Press (3 November 2005), "French residents can only watch amid riots" * Sky News (4 November 2005), "Disabled Woman Set Ablaze". . * ABC News (4 November 2005), "Paris Riots in Perspective". . * New Straits Times, p. 24. (5 November 2005), "Riots spread to suburbs". * Heneghan, Tom Reuters (5 November 2005), "Paris seeks 'hidden hands' in riots" * Reuters (6 November 2005), "France's Chirac says restoring order top priority" * Bouteldja, Naima Red Pepper "Paris is burning" (9 November 2005) * Sciolino, Elaine New York Times (10 November 2005), "Chirac, Lover of Spotlight, Avoids Glare of France's Fires" * Neue Zürcher Zeitung (11 November 2005), "Die Banlieues kommen nicht zur Ruhe" ("The suburbs do not get quiet") * BBC News (17 November 2005), "French violence 'back to normal'" * French Riots: A Failure of the Elite, Not the Republic, JURIST * French Riots: A Wake-up Call for the West, The Indypendent * French Right Reviles Rappers, The Indypendent See also * List of riots * Paris massacre of 1961 * The May 1968 riots, the major uprising in 20th century France * 1992 Los Angeles riots, another example of civil unrest. * 2001 Oldham Riots * 2001 Bradford Riots * 2004 Redfern riots - a riot in Sydney, Australia which was also triggered by the accidental death of a teenager fleeing police. * 2005 Cronulla riots * 2006 labour protests in France * 2006 Brussels riots * Gare du Nord riot * 2007 civil unrest in France * List of riots related to urban decay External links Photographs *La Repubblica image gallery *Pictures from the BBC *Map of affected areas as of 7 November *Photos of Clichy-Sous-Bois, Montfermeil, and Aubervilliers Analysis *Emmanuel Todd interview on the 'French riots' translation of an interview of Emmanuel Todd with Le Monde * Essays about the riots written by social scientists * A left wing analysis, in French of the crisis in the banlieues * Nous les zonards voyous, n+1 review * [http://www.humaniteinenglish.com/ L'Humanité in English] (search "riots", "sarkozy", "November", etc.) * One Year After the Uprising in the French Suburbs: We Can’t Afford to Forget Them, L'Humanite in english. * [http://www.psychogeo.com/baudrillard_nique.htm Op-ed in Liberation] by Jean Baudrillard * Some politically incorrect reflexions on violence in France by Slavoj Zizek, on Multitudes website * The Guardian: Questions over the country's ability to integrate its Muslim population * ZMag: Why is France Burning? * Spiked Magazine: Letter from a Burning Banlieue, by Patrick Belton (who also wrote about the riots from Aulnay-sous-Bois on OxBlog) * Working Class France... by Matthieu Kassovitz (director of the film La Haine) * Fundamentalism in French workplace LA Times, 26 November 2005, Sebastian Rotella (mentions a report published shortly before unrest began) * WHY IS FRANCE BURNING? The rebellion of a lost generation, by Doug Ireland, an indepth look at what led to the riots * Rioting in France: Le Mal Français. Decline and Fall of the French Model...,by Benjamin Sehene (Writer of Rwandan origin of Le feu sous la Soutane) * THE PYRES OF AUTUMN, New Left Review, Jan-Feb 2006, Jean Baudrillard * Ethnicity and Equality: France in the Balance by Azouz Begag,translated and with an introduction by Alec G. Hargreaves (Nebraska, 2007) * Irina Mihalache, Imagining the Diasporic Link: The Franco-Algerian Media Dialogues on the 2005 'Emeutes' in France, Cultural Shifts, 2008. Eyewitness blog reports * Paris Rioting : A Digest of Francophone Blogs Civil unrest Category:Emergency laws Category:Contemporary French history Category:History of Paris Category:Politics of France Category:Riots and civil unrest in France Category:Seine-Saint-Denis Category:2005 riots Category:Race riots bg:Безредици във Франция (2005) ca:Disturbis a França del 2005 de:Unruhen in Frankreich 2005 es:Disturbios de Francia de 2005 eo:Tumultoj en Francio en 2005 fr:Émeutes de 2005 dans les banlieues françaises ko:2005년 파리교외 소요사태 io:2005 Francia incendiadi id:Kerusuhan sipil Perancis 2005 it:Rivolte del 2005 nelle banlieues francesi he:המהומות בצרפת (2005) hu:2005-ös franciaországi zavargások nl:Rellen in Frankrijk 2005 ja:2005年パリ郊外暴動事件 no:Opptøyene i Frankrike 2005 pl:Zamieszki we Francji, 2005 pt:Revolta de jovens dos subúrbios de Paris em 2005 ru:Война предместий fi:Ranskan lähiöiden väkivaltaisuudet 2005 sv:Parisupploppen 2005 tr:2005 Fransa azınlık başkaldırısı zh:2005年法国骚乱